The Last Marauder
by liimalfoy
Summary: Ele fora o último dos Marotos a ser escolhido para a Grifinória. Ele fora o último a acreditar que tinha amigos verdadeiros. E ele sempre soube que seria o último dos Marotos a partir, afinal. ONESHOT!


**Oláa pessoas lindas! Já tenho essa oneshot há um tempo no computador e resolvi postá-la aqui! **

**Espero que gostem e se emocionem lendo tanto quanto eu me emocionei escrevendo! We 3 Remus! *-***

**Aaah sim, e os trechos em itálico são os pensamentos do nosso querido lobinho! ;)**

**Boa leitura e deixem reviews! o/**

* * *

**The Last Marauder**

* * *

Nos altos da guerra, Remus Lupin estava sentando em frente à lareira da casa que dividia com sua mulher Ninphadora Tonks e seu filho Teddy Lupin, com um pequeno bilhete em mãos, relembrando os acontecimentos que o levaram até ali.

_Até hoje, há exatos 27 anos desde que entrei em Hogwarts, ainda me pergunto o porquê fui aceito naquele grupo tão seleto e ao mesmo tempo tão especial que se intitulava: Marotos. Bem, nem mesmo sei por que fui aceito naquela escola, para começar. Mas o fato é que quando entrei, não imaginava que encontraria os melhores amigos que uma pessoa poderia desejar. Ainda mantenho comigo lembranças claras das primeiras ocasiões em que nos falamos, mas a mais marcante, talvez por ter sido nosso primeiro contato, foi na cerimônia de seleção._

_A que, no futuro, se tornaria minha professora predileta, Minerva McGonagall, nos encaminhou para uma salinha um pouco apertada e ficamos ansiosos esperando pelo inicio da cerimônia. Um baixinho magricela, de óculos redondos e cabelos desalinhados , ao meu lado, conversava animadamente com outro baixinho, de cabelos escuros à cair-lhe pelos ombros e olhos acinzentados. Os dois falavam sobre como queriam muito ir para Grifinória, até que notando que eu os observava curioso, sorriram para mim e o garotinho de óculos redondos, perguntou-me em qual casa eu gostaria de entrar. O menino dos olhos acinzentados disse que eu tinha cara de quem iria para a Corvinal. Antes que eu pudesse responder, Mcgonagall voltou à saleta e seguimos todos para o Salão Principal._

_Fui o último de nós a ser escolhido para a Grifinória. Assim que o chapéu seletor fez seu anúncio, palmas ecoaram pelo Salão como em todas as outras vezes, mas na mesa vermelha e dourada dois garotinhos morenos, já sentados, foram os que bateram palmas mais animadamente. Sorri agradecido e sentei-me ao lado de um loiro gordinho que aparentava estar faminto e à frente dos outros dois. Conversamos muito sobre o que esperávamos do nosso primeiro ano, enquanto nos empanturrávamos com a melhor comida que eu já havia provado. Ali, sentados à mesa da Grifinória conversando sobre nossos futuros, foi que começamos uma grande amizade._

_Meses se passaram e eu tentava a todo custo esconder de meus amigos a minha real condição. Temia perder a amizade deles, depois que eles descobrissem quem, ou melhor, o quê eu era. Contudo, subestimei demais suas mentes sagazes e eles logo desvendaram o mistério de meus sumiços mensais. E qual não foi minha surpresa quando, ao invés de me virarem as costas, eles ficaram ao meu lado e passaram os anos seguintes estudando e pesquisando uma forma de me ajudarem. E foi assim que no nosso quinto ano, eu, o Aluado, ganhei três companheiros nas noites de lua cheia: Pontas , Almofadinhas e Rabicho; Um cervo, um cachorro e um rato. E foram aqueles três garotos que me ensinaram a maior lição de toda a minha vida: o valor de uma amizade verdadeira._

_Éramos tão unidos e felizes, aprontando todas pela escola e levando tantas detenções quantas se eram possíveis( aposto 1000 galeões, em como batemos um recorde!). É bem verdade –e não nego- que fui monitor e ,sempre que possível, acobertava as travessuras de meus melhores amigos, mas em resumo, passamos os melhores 7 anos de nossas ávamos tanto uns nos outros, que não podíamos sequer imaginar o que viria alguns anos depois de nos formarmos. Todos os nossos sonhos e planos para o futuro foram ,um a um, morrendo vítimas da guerra._

_James, nosso eterno Pontas, foi o primeiro a partir. Nunca imaginei que viveria para ver o dia em que aquele sorriso, algumas vezes arrogante e convencido e em outras a imagem perfeita da felicidade, se apagaria. Todos sabíamos que havia essa possibilidade, de morrer quero dizer, mas o que doeu mais fundo foi o fato de que James se fora às custas de uma traição. Uma traição entre nós. Rabicho entregara a localização dele e Lílian para Voldemort e fugira, após explodir uma rua inteira de trouxas, matando doze deles , simular a própria morte pelas mãos de Sirius e o condenar por toda a vida por sua morte, pelas mortes de James e Lílian e por aqueles doze trouxas._

Doze anos se passaram e sabe se lá como, Sirius reuniu forças para escapar daquele destino cruel e ir atrás de Rabicho para fazê-lo pagar. Eu que não tinha acreditado na inocência de Sirius, até aquela fatídica noite no Salgueiro Lutador, depois de ouvir toda a história e comprovar que aquele rato filho da mãe estava vivo, juntei-me a Almofadinhas para matá-lo e fazê-lo pagar por tudo que havia feito. Harry, tão nobre quanto o pai, não deixou que nós o matássemos e exigiu que levássemos Rabicho ao Ministério da Magia, assim Sirius estaria livre de todas as acusações. Entretanto, por minha culpa, ele fugiu novamente.

_Sirius. Nosso saco de pulgas, mais conhecido como Almofadinhas, partiu um ano e meio depois daquilo. Conseguiu fugir por algum tempo, mas aparatou com a recém retomada Ordem da Fênix no Ministério, no meio de um confronto com comensais e foi morto por sua própria prima, Bellatrix. Eu estava presente e nada pude fazer. Ele se foi, mas nem mesmo na hora da morte deixou de sorrir. Lembrei-me da primeira vez que o vi, na saleta à espera da seleção, sorrindo e com os olhos acinzentados brilhando pela ansiedade, e não pude deixar de pensar que, ao atravessar o véu, fora a primeira vez que eu não vira seus olhos brilharem._

Lupin desviou os olhos da lareira para reler mais uma vez o bilhete que recebera à alguns dias. Rabicho também estava morto.

_Rabicho. O único cuja morte não me afetara tanto. Ele merecia. Tinha que estar morto a muito tempo. Contudo, talvez tenha se redimido perante aqueles que foram seus melhores amigos, principalmente perante Pontas , do qual levava a culpa da morte em suas ordens de Voldemort para segurar Harry na Mansão Malfoy até a chegada dele, mas recusara-se a fazer isso, pagando a dívida que tinha com o menino, por ter lhe salvo a vida quando eu e Almofadinhas queríamos sua morte. A mão enfeitiçada que Voldemort lhe dera, o estrangulou por desobedecer as ordens. Quem sabe, agora, Pontas o tivesse perdoado. Sabia que o amigo tinha nobreza o bastante para isso._

Em meio a esses devaneios, viu a chama da lareira colorir-se de verde e a cabeça de Arthur Weasley aparecer nela.

- Lupin, Harry está em Hogwarts e Você-Sabe-Quem está a caminho.

- A Batalha vai começar.

- Receio que sim. Use pó-de-flu para chegar lá. Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Suspirou pesadamente. Chegara a hora da batalha final e ele não sabia se sobreviveria. Sentiu Tonks o abraçar pelas costas e soube que ela escutara. Virou-se para a esposa que segurava Teddy no colo.

- Não tenho muito tempo, preciso ir agora . – abraçou ela e o filho ao mesmo tempo – Eu amo vocês. Muito. Sempre. Não se esqueçam disso.

- O quê? Não! Eu vou com você! Mamãe ficará com Teddy.

- Nem pense nisso, Tonks! Você precisa ficar, para o Teddy! – A esposa afastou-se um pouco de seu abraço para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu vou com você. Está decidido, Remo.

- Não tenho tempo para discutir Tonks! Fique e cuide do nosso filho. Ele precisa de um dos pais ao lado dele!- ele os abraçou novamente. Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da esposa. – Eu amo vocês.

- Você vai voltar. Eu sei que vai! Não se despeça Remo, por Merlim! Você vai voltar para nós. – Tonks chorava compulsivamente agora. Um 'sim' ficou preso na garganta de Lupin. Tinha o pressentimento de que não voltaria. Olhou mais uma vez para sua família e dando um beijo na testa de cada um, pegou um pouco de pó, jogou na lareira e se foi.

(...)

Hogwarts estava em meio a ruínas e chamas. Ele estava protegendo uma das torres e lutando contra os comensais que voavam e bombardeavam aquele canto. Uma maldição iria acertá-lo antes que tivesse tempo de se defender, mas sentiu-se ser puxado para baixo rapidamente fugindo do feitiço e conseguindo estuporar o comensal que o mandara. Olhou para trás para ver quem era seu salvador e chocou-se ao ver Tonks ao seu lado.

- TONKS, POR MERLIM! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI ? – gritou. A esposa lhe deu o sorriso mais largo e lindo que já havia dado.

- Eu te amo, Remo. E estou com você até o fim. – Lupin olhou naqueles olhos que tanto amava e soube que não podia querer mais nada, a não ser ficar ao lado dela para toda a eternidade.

- Eu te amo mais, minha Nymphadora. – sorriu e segurou a mão da esposa, que ainda sustentava o sorriso de antes.

Nos segundos que se antecederam à grande explosão, o lobisomem só teve tempo de pular na frente da esposa, na vã tentativa de protegê-la, antes que a escuridão da morte os alcançasse.

(...)

- _Bem vindo à eternidade, meu querido Aluado_. – Não precisava ver para saber que Pontas estava sorrindo o maior de seus sorrisos.

-_ Sabia que você era lento, mas não pensei que demoraria tanto, Aluadão_! – Também não precisava ver para saber que os olhos de Almofadinhas brilhavam mais do que nunca, em meio às risadas debochadas.

-_ Achei que você não viria nunca, Aluado_. – Rabicho, enfim, fora perdoado.

Nos segundos que se sucederam à grande explosão, o lobisomem só teve tempo de sentir as mãos entrelaçadas as da sua esposa e ouvir as saudações de seus melhores amigos, antes de acordar para a luz da eternidade.

Os três estavam lado a lado, olhando e sorrindo para ele. Estavam o acolhendo novamente, como fora há muitos anos em Hogwarts. E desta vez era para sempre. Não pôde conter um sorriso maroto a brincar-lhe nos lábios.

_- Eu sempre soube que seria o último Maroto._

* * *

**_Espero que tenham gostado! _**

**_Quero reviews! *-* hahaha_**

**_beijos com sabor de tortinha de abóbora,_**

**_Lii Malfoy._**


End file.
